As background for our invention there have been patents related to vertically mounted integrated circuit components, as illustrated by Malhi et al, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,855,809 (August 1989) and 4,922,378 (May 1990). Generally today integrated circuits are placed in dual in line packages (DIPs) or surface mounted on a printed circuit board. The downscaling of devices in memory circuit technology has permitted an improvement in the density of memory circuits. While significant progress was made in improving the semiconductor technology, the packaging technology has lagged. In 1976, Kolankowsky et al in "Silicon Memory Cube," IBM Technical Disclosure Bulletin vol. 18, No. 10, (March 1976) pp. 3239-42 described that if the memory chips and the supporting chip can be stacked into a cube,the memory performance can be improved. In 1978, Henle in "Vertical Chip Packaging," IBM Technical Disclosure Bulletin vol. 20, No. 11A, (April 1978) pp. 4339-40. Described two methods to place a chip vertically on the top surface of the packaging substrate. One method is to use a right angle metallic foil to support the chip. Another method is to create a slot on the substrate and then stand the memory chip in the slot. In 1989 and later in 1990, Malhi et al in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,855,809 (August 1989) and 4,922,378 (May 1990) used a technique similar to Henle's slot method to place chips vertically on a packaging substrate. He chose the substrate to be another silicon block or wafer. He further proposed to create the slot in the silicon block by using chemical etching. The obvious drawback of the slot method is the complexity and the inconsistency in creating a well defined deep slot on the silicon surface and placing the chip into the slot. The complexity and the inconsistency of the problem addressed by the present invention is illustrated by these prior devices,and results from many aspects of the manufacture process tolerances. In considering packaging of vertically mounted devices,the thickness of the silicon memory chip needs to be considered, as well as the process of placement of the chip in the manufacturing process. The problem addressed by the invention is to provide the high density memory chips for a computer for use in an air cooled environment as well as a fluid cooled environment. An improvement in this ad needs to address the packaging, so as not only provides high packaging density but also eliminates drawbacks of the manufacturing processes, the complexity and inconsistency of the previous schemes. This invention is related to electrical packaging methods and apparatus, and more particularly related to methods and apparatus mounting integrated circuit chips vertically to form a system module.